10 Things I Hate about You
by cheeseish
Summary: Based off the poem at the end of the movie 10 Things I Hate about You. Lily hates James. Or at least, she did. This is made up of her interactions him and the realization of how she really feels about him. Will eventually be around 10 chapters.
1. I hate the way you talk to me

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate the way you're always right.  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you.  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

* * *

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair

He'd been hitting on me ever since he laid eyes on me in first year. They way he did it was different then than now, but it's all the same. James Potter had the hots for me, Lily Evans. And I wanted nothing to do with him. His hair never seemed right. It was always a mess of black on top of his head. To make it worse, he always had to ruffle it up. Pair the ruffling up with his cheeky grin, and there's the normal James Potter mating ritual.

There wasn't only that though. It was the way he greeted me, the way he talked to me. He was always teasing. Making fun of me, or just getting to me in ways that no other person could. Ways that made me lay awake at night and think of him...

How much i hated him, that is.

0 0 0

"Lily! What a pleasent surprise!" It was his voice. And it couldn't have been a pleasent surprise...I walk into the common room everyday after lunch, and he's there, everyday with his croonies. What do they call themselves? The Marauders? I rolled my eyes at his very normal greeting.

"Potter." I said, nodding my head in a short greeting and walking over to an empty table to lay my books down. I sat and opened up my Transfiguration book and rolled out a sheet of parchment. McGonagall had given us a particularly difficult essay having to do with Animagi.

"I can help you with that..." He said, right close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Shivers of hatred that is. I looked up at him and he had that grin on his face, and ran his hand through his unruly black hair. "I've got mine already done." What an egotistical...! But before i could finish the thought of anger, he started to dictate to me all the qualifications that someone must go through before even considering being an Animagi. I started to write them down, but had a thought.

"Potter..." I paused, his eyes glittered in my direction...and there went his hands through his hair again. Doesn't he realize that it's not as attractive as he thinks? "How do you know so much about this subject, but can't get simple potions straight?" He grinned.

"Because I have you to help me through potions. Like you have me to help you through Transfiguration." I swear if his eyes could twinkle anymore they might as well be stars. Before i could retort in any way, he started off again and I started writing again. And that was that.

0 0 0

"Hey! Evans!" I spun on my heels. I was in a hurry to get to Potions. I had stayed back talking to Proffessor Flitwick on an interesting charm i had come across and had nearly lost track of time.

"What is it Potter?" I gave him a glare and started off hurriedly again.

"You look absolutely beautiful today. I love it when your hair's down." I halted in my tracks. Why did I have to be a redhead? My face was slowly turning the same color as my hair. He noticed my hair? Wasn't it only in second year when he would make fun of the unruly mess on the top of my head? Potter soon caught up to me and stood by my side, looking down at me. Me on the other hand? I couldn't talk. Or move. Damn! I didn't want to get a detention just because of this loser!

"I have to go." I managed through gritted teeth. and flipped my hair back in a hot-headed manner.

"I know, potions, right? We have the same class, Evans. Think Slughorn will let it go since you're his favorite student?" He said, teasing me. Like he always did.

"Ha." Yes, that was sarcasm. I started walking again, but his long legs stayed right next to mine. "I'm not his favorite. I may be good at potions, but I'm muggle-born."

We made it to the dungeons, luckily for James, he was unscathed. Slughorn was about to start his lecture when he saw us both walk in. The fat proffessor's eyes glittered and he looked from me to James happily. "Well, I see you've decided to join us Ms. Evans? Didn't find yourself too good to learn anymore potions?" I sighed and shook my head. "Well, have a seat, you too, Mr. Potter."


	2. I hate the way you fly your broom

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate the way you're always right.  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you.  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

(Because cars don't exist in the wizarding world...)

I hate the way you fly your broom. 

James was a bigshot. especially by 7th year. I sometimes wonder if Dumbledore made him head of house just because it would boost his popularity just that much more. But, I'm flying from my main point. And, actually...flying has a lot to do with James being a bigshot. He's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. How hunky dory. I usually don't care for Quidditch, but I'll go to the games, I'm not that much of a freak, thank you. But this time was different, i wasn't even at a stupid Quidditch Match. No. I was at the Quidditch Pitch after classes with my friend, Alice.

0 0 0

I didn't know why in the world i was doing this. I kept telling myself it was for Alice. After all, she had a huge thing for Frank, one of the beaters on the team. But was it really just for Alice? I mean...she could go to practice by herself. Before they started the practice, Alice and I made ourselves comfortable in the stands. "So..." she said, twirling her hair around her finger. "When are you going to let James take you on a date?"

I scoffed. "Never, Alice. Don't you know that I hate his guts?"

"I don't get why." She giggled at my reaction. "He's been nicer to you this year. Even acting human...not bothering Severus quite as much, Actually, I'm pretty sure he and his friends haven't done quite as many pranks this year." Alice raised an eyebrow to me. "Maybe he wants you to know that he'll do anything for you." I laughed at that one.

"Alice, James Potter would never do anything just for me. That's not how his min works." And with that, the practice began. It was a sunny spring day, perfect for just being outside, but as the practice went on, the players were obviously getting a little overheated. And I couldn't help but notice how graceful Jam...Potter was up on that broom. I don't know how to explain how perfect he looked up there. The star of the Quidditch team for sure. As Frank took off his button up shirt and threw it on the ground, I got out of my trance with the sound of Alice giving a little sigh. I giggled and shook my head at her. But was i really just thinking those things about James? As I was about to reproach myself for even thinking of him looking good...He too took off his shirt. My eyes widened and my stomach gave a flip. His muscles were amazing. He was skinny, but not too skinny. Buff, but not too buff.

"Wow..."

Wait. That sounded louder than the voice in my head. Shit...did I...?

Alice was giggling like mad. "For a second...I thought...You were admiring...Frank!" she got control of herself and grinned. "I'm sure you hate James with a passion. Especially when his shirt is off!"

Alice seemed to say the "When his shirt is off!" a little too loudly because both James and Frank turned and winked over in our direction. Alice squeaked and turned bright red while i just rolled my eyes and looked to the heavens.

He really did look good on that broom though.


End file.
